Dark Deviation
by Black Tunic Link
Summary: Jack has returned, and this time there's a lot more on his shoulders. He must travel to the ends of hyrule and beyond, all to find a way home.
1. Prologue: What happened

**Dark Deviation**

By: Black Tunic Link

Note: Here we go again. I like writing fan fictions and so I have produced yet another one. If you enjoy it, you can always drop me an e-mail. Blackdragon642002yahoo. If I don't reply for a while, don't worry. I'm supernaturally busy sitting on my ass, probably blowing 6 hours playing old video games that few people have heard of. But I'll get around to it anyways. I'm re introducing Jack, and some other new characters. And because I'm so nice, I won't pull a Miyamoto on you and have them all forget that they met each other before. It isn't necessary that you read _One Day at the Fishing Pond_, but it's always nice to have a little background, even if it is confusing and probably makes no sense. (I usually write these in the evening and I'm most likely tired). This note having gotten out of hand, I'll leave you to the story.

**Prologue: What Happened**

Our hero Link, after finally discovering what happened to him, has a falling out with Zelda. He devotes his life to catching that infamous Hylian loach and takes a young boy named Jalsin under his wing. Meanwhile, a man named Jack wakes up to find himself on a foreign beach. Light Link attempts to explain but is assailed and killed by Dark Link. Dark Link curses Jack to appear exactly as if _he_ were Dark Link. Jalsin meets Jack in Hyrule marketplace and is the only one that can tell that Jack is not Dark Link. Jack is arrested by some guards. Zelda and Link patch things up, albeit in a very odd and PG-13 way. They too discover Jack is who he says he is and, thanks to some asinine comment Dark Link made, they rush to the fishing pond. Jack realizes that he has led them all into a trap. Thinking that Link will die by Dark Link's hand, he rushes Dark Link in an attempt to save Link from sacrificing himself for the kid. They tumble and Link gets impaled on Jack's sword instead. But the kid kills Dark Link, thus ending a paradox that brought Jack to Hyrule anyway and stuff returns to normal. Jack is sent back to the real world and every one is happy. For now…

"Can I have your autographs?" Asked Jack.

Smiling, Zelda put the ocarina up to her mouth and played the song of time. A sense of vertigo swept over Jack as the world went white. He felt like he was falling down a pit that had no end. And suddenly the white turned dark. Blackness engulfed him and for a little while, he knew no more. When he awoke, he found himself lying in complete and utter darkness. Jack sat up, rubbing his head. He felt as if he had been slammed in the head by a sledge hammer. At first he thought that perhaps he had not opened his eyes, but the darkness was the same either way.

"Well, that's a hell of a thing. Where am I now?" He said to himself, voice echoing through the chamber that he was in.

Jack figured that the room or hall was fairly large by the fact that the echoes took a while to return. He stood up and immediately realized it was a bad idea. He had no sense of direction and to further complicate things, the floor did not feel stable. It felt like it was made of some half frozen material that was starting to melt.

"So, you thought that you could banish me Link? Well, looks like I've finally got you where I want you. Stay there, I'd like to see you in proper light before I kill you." Said a deep, booming voice.

"Oh gods, you've got to be kidding me. I haven't even left Hyrule, have I?" Jack said, more to himself.

"I wouldn't make that mistake if I were you; it's bound to be fatal." Said the voice again, flicking on the lights.

The sudden brightness hurt Jack's eyes and he couldn't see for a few seconds. He'd always been quick to adjust to light changes, and so he wasn't stunned for long. When he could see again, he found himself in a large throne room, the floor, pillars, and even the throne were black as night, lending little to the change from dark to light. But nowhere did Jack see anyone.

"Ha ha ha ha, you'll never find me before I kill you. Too stunned? What's the matter, the Hero of Time too shocked to not be in Hyrule?" Said the voice, echoing through the room, impossible to pinpoint.

Suddenly, a figure rushed from behind a pillar and was about to make a killing stroke with an awesome two handed sword. The blade stopped inches from Jack's neck as his assailant realized that it was not Link he was about to kill. The figure stared at Jack for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Who in the nine hells are you? You're not Link, are you the princess's secret boyfriend or something?"

"My name is Jack. I was being sent home to my own dimension but now I'm here, where ever this is. Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?"

"Pardon me. I thought you were Link. But, since you know my plans, I'm going to have dispatch you anyways. Sorry boy, but you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wait, what plans? I don't know what the hell you're talking about. All I know is that I was supposed to be home and now I'm here."

"Ah well, that changes things a bit. But I'm still going to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored, that's why. Now be a good boy and lean your neck forward so I can make it easy on you."

"You're Ganondorf, aren't you? Only one person would be so evil as to kill an innocent to get what he wanted."

"Ha ha ha, you think that's what evil is, killing innocents. I can think of much worse things to do then kill a few innocents. Still, you are right. I am Ganondorf, the Great King of Evil. Now that we've dispensed with the pleasantries, I will now kill you."

Ganondorf raised his huge sword high for a powerful downwards slash. Bellowing out a war cry, he brought the sword down. Onyx shattered every which way as the sword hit the floor. Ganondorf screamed with rage, realizing that his spell had expired. He vowed revenge on this "Jack" for escaping his clutches and deliberately stalling.

"I will find you Jack, and I will kill you and Link." He shouted to his empty palace.

Back at the fishing pond, Jack suddenly reappeared before a confused man's eyes. He had been sitting on a log, casually fishing when a bright flash lit up the pond and when his eyes cleared, there was a strangely dressed boy in front of him. The boy groaned and the man bolted for his life.

Jack awoke painfully, every inch of his body sore. He opened his eyes and saw a wide eyed man staring at him. He tried to ask for help, but all that came out was a guttural sound. The man turned and ran, leaving Jack alone by the pond. For a moment, his eyes cleared and he saw the water of the pond but then fell into the void of unconsciousness.


	2. The Return

**Ch. 1: The Return**

Link and Zelda had, in the few weeks following Dark Link's reappearance, become friends once more. They could be seen together almost everywhere. They had also taken in Jalsin like a son that they never had. Although Jalsin's family was alive and well, he never wanted to stay with them because there was no adventure there. He took after Link instantly and tried to imitate everything about him from the way he walked to a wooden sword strapped on his back. Link had managed to teach the boy a few of the basics, how to ride a horse, how to sword fight, and how to shoot arrows. The day that Jack returned, Link was out with Jalsin, teaching him how to aim with a bow. Zelda was taking a break and was combing her hair in a small hand mirror. As she combed it, she realized that something was blocking the sun. She looked more closely and screamed.

Link jumped up, heart pounding through his chest, feeling like it was trying to escape. He drew his sword and started to run to where Zelda had been sitting when he wandered off. He was, for a second, distracted by the fact that little Jalsin was mirroring his every move. But he had no time for random thoughts and scrambled up the hill. When he reached the top, he was relieved that Zelda was still there and unhurt. She was sitting with another man who had fallen on the grass in front of her. When Link approached, Zelda looked up.

"Oh Link, I'm sorry I scared you. But I was frightened for a second when he came up behind me. I realized who he was but then he just collapsed. " She said apologetically.

"Who's he? What's going on here?" He asked, still jangled.

"It's Jack, don't you remember him?"

"I thought you sent him back to his own dimension or something?"

"I did. Or at least I think I did. Maybe something happened."

Link knelt down and turned Jack's unconscious form over on to his back. Jack looked totally exhausted, as if he'd run full speed across Hyrule field. They lifted him up and set him on Epona as best they could. Jalsin finally made it up the hill as they finished tying his feet to the stirrups.

"Who's that uncle Link? Is it a bad guy? Did you beat him up? Why you tying him up to Epona? Can I beat him up too? " Queried the boy, almost faster than Link could keep up with.

"No Jalsin, it's not a bad guy. It's Jack, he's returned for some reason."

"Jack's back? Yeah! He's such a fun guy. I wanted to see if he could fish with me but then he left. Now that he's back, he can play too! But why you tying him on Epona? Did he do something wrong?"

"We don't know what happened to him Jalsin. I think you'd best to go home for now and when he's better, we'll let you come and see him." Said Zelda, kneeling to the boy's height and tousling his blonde locks.

"Okay. I'll see you guys soon. Bye uncle Link. Bye Aunt Zelda." Said Jalsin, giving each a kiss on the cheek before running off towards his home.

"Now what do we do, Link?"

"Well, we take him to the castle and see if we can't get him back to health. He looks like he got beat up or something."

Link hopped on Epona behind the slumped body of Jack. Zelda got on her white horse, Ice Walker, and they rode as fast as they could to Hyrule castle. It took several days for even the best doctors to get Jack to a point where he could talk. They said it was a miracle he'd even survived the ride to the castle. It was as if every inch of his body had been brought to the edge of absolute shut down. He lay propped in the bed, sleeping, when Link and Zelda entered the room.

"Should we wake him up?" Whispered Zelda anxiously.

"Let's let him rest for a moment. I think we have time."

They didn't have to wait long, as Jack awoke suddenly from some distant dream. He looked around blearily and saw that two people were standing over his bed. At first, he thought it was his parents. But as his vision cleared, he realized who they were.

"Jack, are you awake?" Asked Link.

"Oh no. I'm still in Hyrule, aren't I? Dammit all, why couldn't he just have left me alone?" Groaned Jack, rubbing his eyes.

"Who Jack?"

"Ganondorf. He did something while I was in that warp…hole and took me somewhere else. But it must not have been a permanent spell because all the sudden I was back at the fishing pond. I blacked out for a little while and when I woke up, I was still there. So I started out of the place but I didn't get farther than 200 feet from the pond before I saw someone sitting on a log. I tried to ask for help, but I collapsed and now I'm here. Please tell me this is a hospital in the states."

"The states? What are the states?"

"Damn, I knew it. I'll never get back home. I'm stuck in friggin' Hyrule 'til I die. And that will probably be real quick since I've pissed off Ganondorf."

"Jack, it's alright, we can just send you back. It's not hard, I'll just play the song of time again." Said Zelda.

"NO! Whatever you do, don't play that song for anyone. Ganondorf knows how to interfere and he'll kill whoever tries to go somewhere by it. He almost killed me."

"Well, that doesn't leave a lot of choices. The only way I know that we can safely travel through dimensions is by that song. And if Ganondorf is monitoring the paths, then I guess you really are stuck. Until we can stop him from interfering that is." Reasoned Link

"Great. Just great. Well, I guess I can only make the best of it. Where am I now anyways?"

"We got you back to Hyrule castle as soon as we could. The doctors say that if we had been any slower, you wouldn't have made it. The spell Ganondorf used must sap energy out of the traveler's body to fuel itself. You've been here for days now and this is the first time that you've awoken at all." Said Zelda

As she was saying this, a doctor had entered the room and began checking Jack's pulse and other vital signs.

"Hello Jack. My name is Klaven. I've been nursing you back to health. Tell me, do you feel any soreness?"

"No, not really. I'm kind of tired though."

"Well, that's to be expected. After all, your entire body was practically sucked clean of energy. Does this hurt?"

"Ow, yes that hurts. Is it supposed to?"

"Yep, just had to make sure that your nerves were still in order. One last thing, are you feeling light headed or dizzy?"

"No not at all."

"Good, then I'll prescribe you one more day's rest and then you're free to go. However, if you should encounter this spell again, I warn you that it will most likely prove fatal. I'm not sure how you survived at all but count yourself lucky young man."

With that, Klaven strode out of the room, and off down the hall. Zelda and Link also moved towards the door.

"Jack, I think that you should rest for now. Tomorrow we'll help you and discuss what the future holds." Said Link, wrapping his arm around Zelda's shoulder.

"Good bye Jack, we'll see you tomorrow." She said, before the two of them left, closing the door behind them.

Jack lay there, staring at the door for a few moments before another wave of exhaustion lapped over him and his eyelids closed on their own.

The next morning, Jack awoke to sun shining down on his bedraggled face. As he was about to get up, something pounced on his stomach, almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Jack, Jack! You're awake! Are you gonna come fish with me now? Wanna see the big fish I caught while you were gone?" Said a young boy's voice.

"Easy Jalsin, he's only just woken up. Give him some time." Soothed Zelda, lifting him off of Jack's stomach.

"No, it's alright. I'm up now anyways. How are you Jalsin? I never got to properly say good bye to you the last time and now here I am again."

"I'm fine, Jack. I caught a big old fish with uncle Link, and I'm learning sword fighting. And archery. And Horse riding…"

"Whoa now, slow down a bit. You're making my head spin. Tell you what, give me five minutes and then you can tell me all about it."

Jalsin ran out of the room to find Link while Zelda sat on the side of the bed.

"What am I going to do Zelda? I can't stay here forever. It just wouldn't be right. What if what Light Link said is still in effect? That someone's future will fall apart and everyone else will suffer. I couldn't live knowing that."

"I don't know what to tell you, Jack. But I do know that you wouldn't still be in Hyrule if you didn't have a purpose. Whether for good or bad, you are here and that's all that matters I guess."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better or worse?"

"It's not supposed to make you feel period. It's the truth. No one can just discard their destiny as if it were a bad card in a winning hand. If you're destined to kill someone important, even if it was me, I could tell you no different. It just a sad fact that we are destined to do great things. Some are not looked at as such, but they are taken in history's stride. I'm sorry that I have to give it to you so cold and flat but I don't think there is any other way."

"I don't believe that and you shouldn't either. Link has proved it time and again. Sure, he is the Hero of Time but destiny doesn't dictate what we do with it, it dictates the end. But if I weren't here, no one would have to worry that I might stab them on accident. Run them through with a sword because I couldn't tell the difference."

"It wasn't your fault Jack. It was supposed to happen. You fulfilled your role by ending the paradox. And Link's still alive, right? So there wasn't any harm done."

"But if it happens again, there isn't any safety net. No convenient paradox to save the poor souls if I kill someone else. I can't stay here but I can't go either."

"Then help us get you out of here. That's the only way. And if you damn all the souls in the universe, at least you'll have tried to avoid it. Does that make you feel better?"

"No, but I don't see any alternatives. I'll stay here and help I guess. But I warn you to watch my every move. I cannot trust myself until I know what Light Link meant."

Link entered the room, being led along by an exuberant Jalsin. Zelda stood up from the side of the bed and stared at Jack for a moment. Jack looked at her and nodded, having nothing more to say. Link was puzzled by this but Zelda gave him a nudge, indicating that she would tell him later.

"Well, I've done some thinking Jack. And I think that the first thing you're going to need to learn is how things work around here. I understand that your world has some passing knowledge of Hyrule, but that won't get you by. But I'll leave that up to Zelda. What I'll teach you is practical knowledge. Stuff you can do, I guess you could say."

"That sounds agreeable. Where do I start?"

"Well, why I don't I teach you about the geography and some of the more natural things of Hyrule. Link, go get me some maps and anything else you think is important."

"Right, come on Jalsin. You can help me carry them."


	3. Training Days

**Ch. 2: Training days**

Jack spent many days poring over some of the basic aspects of the country he was now forced to stay in. In the mornings, they focused on natural things, like geography and bestiary. Link would describe what he knew from personal experience, and Zelda would help with the reading. In the afternoons, Jack did his best to keep up with Jalsin and Link while they played different games. Evenings were devoted to dinner and questions that Jack might have thought of during the day. Although Link wasn't staying in the castle, Jack discovered that he could almost always be found there. He didn't realize why until he saw them walking in the gardens one day, hand in hand. Finally, after two weeks of studying through dusty books and yellowed maps, Zelda pronounced that he knew as much as any other person in Hyrule might.

"So, now what? Is that it?" Asked Jack, closing the last book.

"No, of course not. I've got to teach you etiquette. Especially now, since my father wants to meet you in a few days." Said Zelda

"The King? I get to talk to King Harnikan? Wow, I guess I better learn etiquette then. I'm amazed."

"Don't be. My father likes to meet everyone who comes through his kingdom. He's taken a special interest in you because both times you've been here, you haven't seen him."

"Well still. It's not everyday that you meet a King."

"We'll start tomorrow. Today you should get some rest from all that reading."

"I could really use some fresh air today. I have an idea. It scares me, but I guess I don't have a choice."

"What idea?"

"I'm going to ask Link to teach me how to fight. Maybe if I can focus when I have a weapon, then I can avoid killing someone I don't want to."

Jack walked out to the courtyard where Link did a few warm-ups every morning before a light bit of training. Link had explained that he liked to be in shape so that he could properly react if the time came that he was needed. Jack and Zelda both knew that he was showing off for Zelda.

"Say Link. Could you teach me to fight? I know it's dangerous but I need to be able to defend myself if necessary and prevent myself from striking the wrong target."

"You've got a point there. Wait just a moment, I'll get some weapons from the armory." Said Link, dashing off.

When he returned, Link was loaded to the brim with every weapon imaginable. He dropped them in an ungainly heap and began sorting them out on the grass. When he was ready, Link stood up and led Jack down the line of weapons to one end.

"Since I don't know what you're good at, I'll have you try each one until we find something you're comfortable with. Start here with the heavy weapons. Pick one up."

"That's it? Pick one up? This should be easy." Boasted Jack, standing over a great two handed blade.

He went to pick it up with one hand and practically ripped his arm from the socket. He tried again with two hands and managed to get it up and off the ground. Then it tottered for a bit and made a large divot in the ground.

"These are heavy! How can any one use these things?"

"I know, I can barely lift them myself.' Said Link, picking up the sword and gave it a few swings. The sword made a whooshing noise as he swung it.

"Barely?"

"Yep."

They moved on from the heavy weapons to archery. Jack was slightly proficient after having dropped the first two arrows straight into the ground. Next, they did long weapons, and came away with more bruises than hopes. Short swords proved more cheering as Jack was slightly adept although it was mostly just fancy twirling. Link decided to teach him how to wield swords more practically, but not by himself. He also enlisted Impa's help as she used a short sword where his was more of a long sword. Jack practiced constantly, usually wearing himself out so thoroughly that he would fall into bed and go straight to sleep. Link and Zelda were worried that he might be over doing it but didn't interfere. They understood his fears and realized that there was no stopping him from the path that he had set for himself. Link had once been down a similar path and knew that he would have to wait until fate had played its hand.

One day, while they all sat in the castle's spacious front yard, Link saw a man running as fast as he could towards the castle. He whistled sharply, trying to get the man's attention. He turned, saw Zelda, and started running up towards them. Link realized that, for some reason, the man was wearing bunny ears.

"Urgent message for Princess Zelda." Said the man, not even short of breath.

"What is it?"

"Don't know. Not my business. I have _some_ common courtesy, thank you. Ahem."

"Oh sorry, here." Apologized Zelda, giving the man twenty rupees.

"Thank you princess, most generous."

And with that, the man turned and bolted out of the castle again. Zelda turned the letter over a few times before opening it. She started to read it before her hand went to her mouth. Concerned, Link leaned over to read it as well and his eyes widened too. Confused, Jack peeked over Zelda's other shoulder to see what it said.

"_I know what you have been up to lately. I'm sending you this letter along with a few well chosen photographs to prove it. Pay me 1,000 rupees or I show them to your father, Zelda."_

Zelda fainted on the spot and Link immediately went to prop her up. Jack picked up the fallen letter and the photographs. What he saw would have made anyone blanch.

"Did she actually do this stuff?"

"No, I don't even think that's humanly possible, to tell you the truth."

"Then if she didn't do it, why did Zelda faint?

"Shock probably. I don't think she's ever seen anything like that before, and frankly, neither have I."

"Wait a second, these are fake. Look, you can see the outlines where they were cut out. Someone's trying to set her up."

"But who would send something like that?"

"Well, if we can catch that delivery guy, maybe we could find out."

"Alright, you get some horses, I'll see about waking up Zelda. Honestly, what the hell was this guy thinking?"

Once Zelda woke up, all three of them grabbed their weapons and charged out of Hyrule town so fast, the people didn't even see them leave. The only thing that betrayed them was the sound of hooves. They spotted the man running over a hill and dashed full speed after him. But when they topped the hill, they found that he had disappeared into a forest off to the right of Lake Hylia. They rode up to it at a slower pace and, when they reached the entrance, dismounted.

"There's something dangerous here but I can't tell what it is. Must be in the forest, come on."

"Wrong, stranger. It's right here. I'm the danger and if you don't pay my fee, I'll show you why." Said a man's voice from the tree.

"You don't scare me. Come down and show yourself." Shouted Link.

A Hylian hopped from the trees, landing lightly on the grass. He was dressed in a rough tunic and a head band of black and red.

"Mighty strong talk for a small fellow like you. So, will you pay the toll or shall I have to kill you where you stand?"

"Your words don't frighten me. As for small, you're not that big yourself."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with. I am Kitan, master of these woods. Those who do not pay my toll die by my daggers, as you shall."

"And you don't know who I am, do you? I'm Link, Hero of Time. I've faced stronger, faster, and better than any thief, especially you."

"Okay Hero of Time, stand up to this!" Said the man mockingly.

Link drew his sword even as Kitan attacked in a lightning fast charge. Metal clashed almost too fast to follow. Kitan attacked viciously, whipping his daggers around in quick routines and slashes. Link somehow managed to parry every attack that was thrown at him. The two moved with such acrobatics to dodge each other's blows that it looked like some kind of dance. Zelda, who was disguised so people wouldn't recognize her, backed her horse away from the fight so that it wouldn't get frightened. Jack also shied his horse away but stayed where he was to watch the two duel. On the two battled, mostly with Kitan leading a stunning offense. Link hadn't even broken a sweat, mostly concentrating on defense. But Kitan kept on coming, energy never diminishing in the slightest. His twin daggers flew with a grace of their own, never leaving any open spaces for counter attacks. Then, suddenly, Kitan stepped back for a moment, allowing Link to step into the gap, before rolling to the side and bringing his daggers down in a terrible double thrust. Jack saw that Link could not avoid this attack and drew his sword. Just as the daggers were about to pierce flesh, Jack's blade caused them to bounce wildly off the flat. Recovering quickly, Kitan turned in brief surprise at the new threat.

"A friend, huh? Well, don't think I can't handle the both of you together."

"Jack! Stay out of this! Your not trained enough to take on this kind of a foe." Said Link, readying his blade.

"No! You're too hard pressed on your own. You're going to need help Link."

"Oh how touching. Two friends ready to die. Well, let's go!"

The three started to battle and Jack immediately realized Kitan's plan. He focused most of his attack power on Jack, knowing that he was less skilled. To Jack's credit, he did manage several effective blocks before Kitan threw his foot into Jack's face. He fell flat and Kitan, forgetting Link, went in for the finishing blow. Before he could do anything though, a sharp pain ripped through his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Got him. Now we can take him back to the castle and get some answers."

"Good job guys. I'm impressed. Jack, you were really good out there, how did you ever manage to keep up with him?" Congratulated Zelda.

"Well, it was simple reall…" Jack trailed off when he realized that she was just being courteous.

Link and Zelda were in another one of their kisses and Jack turned away, embarrassed and slightly jealous. He'd never had a girlfriend that cared about him as Zelda did for Link. When they had finished, Jack helped tie Kitan over Epona's back and opted to walk alongside the horse.

They only made it about halfway back to the castle when they were suddenly ambushed by ruffians. Jack and Link were both too tired to fight the twelve that now surrounded them. As the circle closed, Zelda screamed. Suddenly, someone rushed in between the two and shoved them to the ground. They looked up and realized that it was Kitan.

"Hand over the princess, Kitan. We don't want any trouble, this time. We're being paid for this one, and I'm not about to risk it beating up your scrawny hide."

"The princess? Zelda? Where'd she come from? Err…no can do, I'm afraid. I found them first and you're only getting them over my cold body."

"Give it up boy, you don't stand a chance. How many times must I show you that I'm superior? Rush him boys, and this time I don't want him to be drawing breath when you get done."

All of the twelve men started closing the circle, temporarily ignoring the other three. It was obvious that they held some previous grudge against Kitan. Stunned, Jack and Link could only watch as the circle of steel grew smaller. Then, when they were within four feet of him, Kitan sprung into action. He grabbed onto one man's shoulder and flung himself over the man. Three of his friend's swords killed him quickly. Kitan was a whirlwind of blades after he landed and managed to take down all but two before another two minutes had passed. He didn't see the third one get up from the ground and began to sneak up on him.

"Lookout!" Shouted Link and Jack in unison, even as Kitan dispatched the two he was facing.

Kitan turned and for an instant, saw the metal gleam between his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, an arrow flew straight into the man's back causing the blade to flail out. It nicked Kitan's face, leaving a nasty line down his face from the middle of his cheek to his chin. They all looked up in astonishment and saw a girl ride down the hill. Another Hylian, this time wearing an archer's armor and an aqua colored headband. She rode up on a cream colored mare, hopping off nimbly when she reached them.

"I saw you were in trouble and I… OH! Princess Zelda!" She started, before realizing who she was in the presence of.

She immediately knelt down on the ground, head bowed.

"Rise, please. I deserve no special attention. It should be I kneeling to you. You saved a man's life, more than I've done. What is your name?"

"Coral, but my friends often call me Cory."

"Then Coral you shall be."

Kitan, in the midst of all the formality, started to sneak off. Link grabbed his arm and painfully spun him around. Kitan gritted his teeth in pain, both from an arm wound and the cut across his face.

"You know, after saving our lives, the least you could do is hang around and thank Coral for saving yours." Whispered Link.

Kitan shrugged off Link's hand and for a second it looked like he might try to dash for it. But suddenly he fell to the ground, out of energy from all the fighting. Coral joined them on the way back to the castle, talking all the while about how lucky she was to meet Link and Zelda. Jack found that, while she did talk a lot, that she was also somewhat attractive. But she hadn't asked who he was so he didn't tell her. Jack figured she'd get around to it eventually.


	4. Tensions

**CH. 3: Tensions**

They made it to the castle and plunked Kitan down in the same bed that Jack had lain in when he was recovering. They agreed to tie him to the bed and each would take turns watching him until he awoke. While they waited, Jack tried to approach Coral who was on watch for the third hour. But he kept talking himself out of it and ducking back behind a corner. Coral watched this with some confusion, finally speaking up.

"You, boy! Yeah, the one hiding behind the corner over there. Is there something you wanted to say or are you trying to play hide and seek?"

"No, I just…well you see, I…" muttered Jack.

"Wanted to talk to me but don't want to sound stupid? Come over here. What's your name?"

"Jack. I was with Link and Zelda and Kitan when you showed up."

"Oh, were you the quiet one. I thought you were a servant or something. You know, this royalty stuff is confusing. I don't know what to do at all. I've never been a castle before. And the guards look all stuffy and…"

"Coral, you're going off in all directions. Slow down so I can get a word in."

"For someone who couldn't even approach me earlier, you seem pretty confident now."

"I usually don't talk to girls that often unless they're my girlfriend, so I wasn't sure what to talk about. But you seem full of conversation so I'll just try to keep up with your talking and point out what I can."

"How old are you kid? You don't look that old."

"I'm 18. Almost nineteen, I think. Haven't seen a calendar in months."

"Ha, and how old do you think I am?"

"Twenty, twenty two?"

"Not on your life! I'm way younger. I'm only sixteen."

"I'm amazed. You look a lot older than that, no offense."

"That's because I have to. In my town, you have to be at least twenty before you can join the militia. I never liked my home and I thought the army could solve my problems. It didn't, and then someone found out that I was only sixteen and kicked me out of the village. I was wandering Hyrule field when I saw you guys beset by those thugs."

"That's not what you told Zelda."

"She's a princess. She would kick me out if she ever knew."

"Oh boo hoo. Tell a softer heart, I'm sick of listening to this pathetic sob story stuff. If I wanted to hear that, I would have stayed with my Grandma in the forest." Said Kitan, struggling with his bonds.

"I am insulted. How dare you! And after _I_ saved your life and all you can do is insult me! I should have left you to die!" Shouted Coral, storming out of the room.

"What's her problem? She blathers on and then you tell her to shut up and she just snaps." Grunted Kitan, still working the ropes.

"You're an insensitive bastard! What's your problem? You just hate people or are you so selfish you can't see that you're hurting others?" Yelled Jack.

"Oh goddess's! Thank you, Jackass! You've truly shown me the errors of my ways! I've been so cruel." Kitan said sarcastically.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun, aren't we? I may have agreed to stay in this place, but not to put up with this."

"Yeah yeah. I've heard it all before. You really want to know who I am, read the book. You should have just paid my damn fee. Now I have to get free and try to kill you. You're really not so bad for a ditz, an idiot, a naïf, and a sword happy fairy."

"I don't think you'll be getting out of those anytime soon. They're magically sealed."

"Right, so why am I free? Got any other little statements you'd like me to prove wrong?"

Just then, Zelda and Link arrived. They were shocked that Kitan had escaped his bonds again, but they weren't worried. The room was sealed by spells so that insane patients couldn't get out and terrorize the castle. Kitan sighed, realizing this as the door shimmered when the two entered. He sat down on the bed and politely waited for them to get on with the questions.

"Look, I'm not interested in who you are our why you attacked us. All I want to know is why did you send those horrible pictures and attempt to blackmail the princess?" Said Link, sitting down in a chair.

"What makes you so sure I did it? There are many unscrupulous people out there, any one of them could have doctored up a few photos and sent them to a sweet, sheltered little princess like Zelda."

"Because you've already admitted it. Now why did you do it?"

"What are you gonna' do if I don't tell you? Kill me, I doubt it. You don't have the collective guts to go through with it. Torture, again too nice. As I see it, you should just let me go; then, I might even just kill one of you and let the others go."

"Big words for a man locked in a room that he knows he can't escape. I saw your face fall when you saw the enchantment on the door, you're trapped and you know it." Said Zelda, folding her arms.

"Yeah princess, words are cheap. But, as you guys don't leave me any means of action, it's the best I can do."

Jack drew his sword suddenly and brought it up to Kitan's neck.

"That's it. Enough of your smartass comments! These guys may be too nice to torture you, but I can make your life a living hell. These are the only friends I've got in this friggin' world and I won't have you or anyone else messing with them. You got it, fly boy?"

Kitan attempted to throw a reversal on Jack, which is exactly what Jack had wanted. The sword went around, and for a moment it looked like Kitan might get it, but Jack rolled his wrist out of Kitan's grasp and swung the sword back in his favor, leveling it on Kitan again.

"If you like those where they are, I suggest you don't move." Said Jack, panting from the struggle.

"Whoa there boy. No need to get nasty now, you know. We can work something out. Please?"

"Not so brave when your cornered are you?"

Jack went to help Kitan up, put instead was pulled to the ground and pinned, the sword in his neck.

"How do you like that, huh? I'd like to see you get out of this one."

"Once again you've forgotten the second party, oh master thief. Now drop the sword or you're in for another nasty head knocking."

"This whole thing is pointless! Why are you even fighting? He knows it wouldn't have worked anyways and you two are no better. Acting like a bunch of little boys." Shouted Zelda, slapping Kitan across the face.

Jack clapped once before getting the same treatment.

"I'm especially disappointed in you, Jack. That kind of reckless behavior doesn't befit one in the position that you are in. Would you take your fate so lightly? Have we all taught you nothing?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Jack muttered before running from the room.

"Now, Kitan. I don't care for your manner, your blackmailing, or your damn foolish posturing. But I do care that you tried to save our lives when we were surrounded by those ruffians. For that, I invite you to join us on an important task."

"You think I was saving your lives? Ha, I only tried to keep you alive so that I could have the pleasure of killing you. I had no intention of letting them do it. As for your mission, to hell with it. I don't do righteous crap unless it pays good money. But as it seems to me that you guys aren't about to pay me, I'm out. Leave me here if you like, I'll only escape."

Zelda threw her hands up in disgust and went to look for Jack. Link, the only person left other than Kitan, sat down on the other bed.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I can't keep you up here, this isn't a prison. And I can't kill you, you haven't shown me any real reason to. But if I let you go, will you promise not to bother any of us again if we leave you to your own devices?"

"Sure thing. Why, I'll tell my children not to play with your children even. My entire family will avoid yours for the rest of eternity." Said Kitan, sarcastic but eager to go.

"Then go free. But don't forget what you've promised. Leave us alone. We will have no further quarrels with you."

Kitan left in a hurry, stopping only to pick up his daggers just outside the doorway. Link continued to stare out the window. He was wondering just exactly what would make a person so cavalier and sarcastic. His mind also drifted to other things, like what would happen if and when they faced Ganondorf yet again. He had only barely won the last time and he knew that he didn't have the same kind of pressing drive that he had had before. This wasn't about saving the world, at least not on his part. His part was getting a friend, however little that he knew him, back home. He realized that part of him was jealous that Jack was the one whom fate was dependent upon. The rest of him felt sympathy for the terrible burden he knew it to be.

Zelda went looking up and down the castle for Jack, but couldn't find a trace of him. Finally, she was forced to use her psychic powers to locate his mind. She was hit almost immediately, as was typical, by the thoughts of every person within Hyrule Town and the castle. She slowly filtered out each person's thoughts, until she finally arrived at the one she was looking for. Jack was up on the rooftops, looking out over the town as the sun set. She knew the spot well, as she'd often gone around there to do the same thing. Sure enough, Jack was sitting on the tiles, arms wrapped about his knees. Zelda put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel his wracking sobs though the material of his quaint jacket.

"Look Jack, I'm sorry if I was harsh back there. I know your intentions were good."

"Good intentions. Bad intentions. It doesn't matter. I screwed up, I let myself go. How can I expect to carry this burden if I can't even control myself?"

"The same way all of us have. You're not carrying it alone, we all carry it. Just at different times. Do you think it a coincidence that of all the people you could have encountered and befriended in all of Hyrule, that it was us? Link and I have both carried the burden of saving the world on our shoulders many times through countless dangers. And we too felt the strain. But we had something that carried us through. You have to find the thing that gives you hope, the thing that makes you go on when the odds are stacked against you."

"All of those things are so far away though. Where I can't reach them."

"Then find something here. But it's not for me to tell you what it is or how to find it. If I did, it wouldn't be for you, it would be for me."

"Thanks Zelda. That was really nice of you."

"It's the truth. It doesn't hurt all the time, just occasionally. I've got to go see about Link, I left him with Kitan, but I think he's alright."

Zelda came back to the room where they had been keeping Kitan and wasn't surprised to find him gone. She knew Link was far too kind to keep anyone locked up in a room, even if it was comfortable. Link was sitting with his head resting in his hands. His blonde bangs drooped over his hands, making him look like a comical puppet. She couldn't stifle the laugh before it came. Link jumped up but when he saw it was Zelda, he sat back down on the bed.

"I've been thinking Zelda. Why is it that Jack, who doesn't even live in this world, carries fate's burden? I'm not jealous, but why not one of us, like it's always been?"

"Maybe it's because he was pulled here against his will. And as such, he caused a problem that needs to be solved. Not one that started with Dark Link but before that. The origin of the problem."

"Ganondorf." Link spat.

"Exactly. That's why he couldn't leave when I tried to warp him home. And perhaps it was coincidence that it was Ganondorf that stopped him from leaving, but it seems that the arrow returns to Ganondorf once more."

"Will he never leave us in peace? I grow weary of his plots to kill us and rule this place. You'd think he would have gotten the hint when he took over Hyrule the first time."

"But you forget, that never happened. And even if it did, there's no stopping men such as he. They crave power as if it was a part of their lives. And in some way, it is. Would there be people like Ganondorf if there weren't a Hyrule to take over? If all the land disappeared, leaving only shards of its former self?"

Zelda hugged Link as he sat there, still thinking. Just when she was about to go, Link drew her back and into a very long kiss.

Jack continued to watch the sun set and thought about what Zelda had said. But what was there to hold on to in a world that, up to only a couple of weeks ago, he'd thought was entirely made up? This also led him to an odd thought. Did Miyamoto know about this place? Had he actually been here or was it created by the sheer presence of thought? What about other games or stories even? He got up and walked back to the window that he had come through. Jack decided that he'd leave everyone alone for a while and maybe go to sleep and apologize in the morning.

Corel, who had missed the entirety of the events, had been wandering around Hyrule castle. She was interested in all the rich things that she had never seen before. Her town was relatively poor, and the people were lucky to have 3 meals a day. A guard saw her wandering and asked what she was doing. The struck up a conversation, for the guard had been an eager volunteer in his youth. He too had come from a poor town and was more than happy to give Coral a tour of the castle.

King Harnikin slept on the throne as usual. It's good to be the king.


	5. The Journey Begins

**Ch 4: The journey begins.**

Jack slept soundly that night, and woke up the next morning feeling totally refreshed. That's why he couldn't figure out why there was a sense of foreboding hanging over the castle. He walked out to the small dining hall that they had all been using during the weeks that Jack had been there. Link and Zelda were discussing something at great lengths. Another figure stood off to one side, but they didn't seem to notice it. Jack started to walk towards the two when the figure moved. It strode up to him but Jack still couldn't tell if it was a man or a women. Something about it said that it didn't want to be identified, and Jack's eyes unwillingly obliged.

"Hello Jack." It said, with a roughly masculine voice.

"Who are you?" Said Jack, noticing that neither Zelda nor Link took any notice of his voice.

"That's always a stumper. Let me think for a second. Damn, I knew the answer to that one too. Wait a sec, oh right. You may call me Taylor if you like. I go by many names, but that seems to be the one that most people I associate with call me."

"How come they can't hear me?"

"Because I don't want them too just yet. I couldn't have you randomly talking to nobody. They'd think you had flipped."

"They can't see you?"

"Nope. But then again, that's because I don't like to show myself to everybody. Not worth the questions. As seems to be the case here. Look, before you ask anymore questions, let me see if I can explain why I'm here. I, as you may have guessed, am quite a few levels above what these people can see. I exist on another dimension now, although I think I lived on a different one at some point in time. Thing is, you're not supposed to be here, are you? Nope, but the truth is, it was me that sent you. It wasn't an accident either. Course, I can't remember why I sent you for, but it must have been important. Then again, I do sometimes send off people for no reason…"

"You mean to tell me that you sent me here, and left me, and you can't remember why? What the hell kind of a person are you?"

"A rather forgetful one. And mind you're mouth; I don't suffer shouting in my presence. Now, where was I? Oh, I came to tell you something. You need to know this, above all else…umm…err…"

"What?"

"Ah, know this: It is not Ganondorf that you need to slay, although it is he that stands in your way. The source of the evil that has put the curse on you, is one much more powerful and clad all in blue…Wait a second, that's me. Shoot! That can't be right, I don't usually rhyme anyways. Oh, now I remember. Dark Link isn't dead. That's it. You see, you can't kill your dark side, but you can send it into banishment. And while I may have put you here for a reason, you were supposed to go back when that purpose was over. So you have to find Dark Link and get him to send you back. Or Ganondorf, but I figure Dark Link will be easier to convince. Still not an easy task though, is it? Hmm…what else can I tell you? Well, I could tell you lots of things, but that would take a while and even I don't have that kind of time. Is there anything you want to ask me, maybe I'll remember if you ask the right question?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you? Really."

"…Fine, I'll tell you. You remember Light Link, right? He was my messenger, up until I had him killed by Dark Link. I wasn't in a good mood that day, and I really thought that the white tunic was kind of fruity looking to begin with… oh, but I digress. I am what he described as one of the beings with unimaginable powers. The point I'm trying to make here is that, since he's dead, I was supposed to finish the message that he was going to give you, albeit slightly modified. And now I've remembered. The rest of the message is this: You stopped the events of one fate. But that person is far from safe. If they die, you will set into motion events that will shake this dimension to its core. They must live, but it will be no easy task. And now, I go. VANISH!"

"Wait, who was it that fate put me to saving?"

"Oh, right. Wait a minute, I can't tell you that. It's supposed to bug you until the end of this adventure. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Link and Zelda looked up suddenly, for they had both heard some faint laughter. But all they saw was Jack, looking incredibly pissed off. Link's reaction was spontaneous. His hand immediately went to his sword. He knew all too well that when stuff like this started happening, it was always safe to be on edge.

"Jack? What happened? Are you ok?" Asked Zelda, full of concern but also wary.

"Dammit! Damn it to hell and back! Why couldn't he just tell me who it is?" Shouted Jack to nobody.

"What? What is it Jack? Who?"

"That man. Taylor. He was talking to me, but he didn't want you guys to see him. He told me that Dark Link wasn't dead and that I had to convince him to send me back. He also said that the person I was supposed to save is only partially safe. But if they die, then even worse things will happen. Whole dimensions could crumble."

"What guy? There was a guy here? That we couldn't see?" Asked Link, turning slow circles, sword half drawn.

"Yeah. He was…I guess a good guy. He wasn't going to hurt us, I think. But he was the one that put me here. He said that he did it for a reason but that he couldn't remember why. The bastard. He wouldn't tell me who it is that I'm supposed to save either. He just laughed and disappeared."

"Hold on a sec. I've still got the lens of truth…somewhere in this pouch. Hold on, it takes forever to find stuff in here."

Link pulled out a seemingly small sack from his belt. He started rummaging through it, pulling out all kinds of things that would never, in anyone's wildest dreams, would have fit in it. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha! Now we'll see who he was."

Link started peering through the glass at everything. He slowly paced around the room, looking almost Holmesian as he did.

"Whoa! I wondered where that went. I've been looking everywhere for it!" He proclaimed, holding up a small pouch.

"Oh geez. Now he's done it. That's a bunch of mini bombs. When he first got them, he kept planting them in everybody's soup so that it would explode and spray the poor person with soup. My dad loved it, thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Ruined three of my better dresses too. So I tried to hide them. Looks like I'll have to make them disappear again. And stop staring at me with that damned lenses Link! I know what you're looking at and if you don't stop, I swear I'll make sure you never see it again!"

Link blushed and went back to looking around the room. He stopped suddenly and stood looking at what appeared to be empty space.

"Hey. Look at this! It looks like some kind of weird portal. Here. Look through the lens."

"I remember these. This is a portal to another dimension. Ganondorf used something similar to summon forth minions and things. What do you suppose caused it?"

"Taylor made it. I'm almost positive. That's where he was standing last when I saw him. Where do you think it leads?"

"What are you guys all staring at? Something odd over there? Ooh. Isn't that the lens of truth? Can I see?" Said Coral, suddenly appearing in the door.

"It's a portal, Coral. We're wondering where it goes, if it goes anywhere at all."

"Wow. I've got to see that."

Link heard a sound from above. He looked up just in time to see Kitan jumping down from the rafters directly above Coral. Without even thinking about it, he dived forward and tackled Coral, who flew into the portal, dragging Link with her. Jack, without thinking about it, clocked Kitan in the jaw reflexively, sending him through the portal too. Zelda screamed as she fell to the ground. By the time that Jack and Zelda had recovered, several guards and Impa had rushed into the room, weapons drawn. Jack looked around for a minute and noticed that, while three people had all gone through the portal, the lens was lying on the ground, unscathed.

"Where did they go Jack? Did they go through the portal?" Asked Zelda, still shaken.

"Yeah, I think they did. I hope they're alright." He said, picking up the lens.

"What portal Princess? I see none here." Asked Impa, glancing about, sword still drawn.

"There's a portal there. You can't see it unless you use the lens of truth. Kitan tried to kill Coral from the rafters but Link pushed her through the portal, and he went with her. Kitan also went through. But it looks like the lens couldn't go through, so it's still here. That means that we can go in after them!"

"No. I can't allow you to go through there. You don't know where the portal leads to. For all you know, it could lead to somewhere that can't sustain life. It's too dangerous." Said Impa, stepping towards Jack and the lens.

"You're right Impa, but I refuse to believe that Link and the others are dead until I see it first hand. I will go, but I won't go unarmed. Jack, help me get the other's weapons. That way they're not defenseless. Come on!"

Zelda and Jack quickly located Coral's bow and quiver, and Zelda's chain. Jack already had his sword on his belt. Zelda also collected Link's sword and Kitan's daggers from where they had flown. They came back to the dining room, where Impa was still waiting for them.

"Be careful princess. Nothing good has ever come out of haste."

Jack took out the lens of truth and looked through it. The portal was still there, spinning slightly counter clockwise. Zelda grabbed on to his shoulder and he cautiously took a step into the whirling gate. An odd sensation swept over him as he walked through the rest of the way. It felt like walking through a body of water that was turned sideways. For a split second, he floated as if in water and then he was through to the other side. Zelda followed after, never letting go of Jack's shoulder. Jack realized that the lens was no longer in his hand.

On the other side, Impa stood in amazement. It looked as if both of them had simply walked between air. When they had gone completely through, the lens fell to the ground. Impa stooped to pick it up, and found it unscratched. She peered briefly though the glass, just in time to see the portal closing.

"Good luck, all of you." She whispered.

Jack looked about. For some reason, the ground here was paved with broken stones. It appeared as if he and Zelda were standing in some kind of ruins. Walls were crumbling everywhere, and they seemed vaguely to resemble where they had just come from. There was a burnt table standing against the wall, or at least what was left of it.

"Uh oh. This is not good. I know this place and it is not good."

"The Dark World. I remember. But I thought it was destroyed when Ganon was all those years ago."

"Where one can come back, so can the other I guess. Or maybe this is a different Dark World."

"Either way, this is not what I expected at all. And you're right, this isn't good. So why do you think we could be here?"

"Because this is where Ganondorf is. And Dark Link too, is my guess."

"Dark Link? But he's dead."

"Nope, apparently not. That guy said that I have to find him and ask him to send me back. Doesn't make a lot of sense, but then again, neither did that whole time thing with Link."

"So where is everybody else? I don't see anybody out here."

"Well, there are footprints all over the place, and they all look like the kind of thing that people tend to make. Let's follow them, we should be able to find them pretty easily. I would have thought there would be blood though. With the knifes flying around, I hope no one was injured."

Instead of answering, Zelda made a quick slash on her arm and let the blood drip to the ground. The soil sucked it up so fast, it almost looked like it never touched it at all.

"Two properties of the Dark World. One, the ground is thirsty. It sucks up any liquid just like that, but especially blood. The second, and I'm confused as to why it hasn't happened, is that it turns you into what you truly are in your heart. That's why I was trapped in a crystal when I was first sent here. Link turned into a pink rabbit." Explained Zelda, giggling at the thought.

"Better get going, you never know where they've gone to." Said Jack, suppressing a laugh.

Link was the first to land on the rather unforgiving ground. This was quickly followed by Coral landing next to him, and then Kitan on top of him. Link shoved him off, and rose to his feet.

"What happened? Are you alright Coral?" He said, glancing at her before turning to Kitan. "What the hell are you doing! We had an agreement that you would leave us be!"

"You honestly expect me to honor that? I just agreed with you so I could get free." He replied, sneering.

"You son of a…"

"Guys, I don't think this is the time to be fighting. Where the hell are we?" Said Coral, genuinely lost.

"We're in the Dark World. Only, it can't be the real Dark World, because I destroyed it a long time ago. We'll settle this later Kitan. Right now, we'd better find a place to hide. They don't call this the Dark World for nothing. The creatures here are twice as vicious. And there are very few allies to be found here so we'll have to rely on our wits. I just hope Zelda managed to get through."

"Heh, alright then, since neither of us have weapons, I'll settle for a postponement. But only until we get equipped. So, where do you suggest, oh fearless legend?"

Link ignored this quip and took a longer stock of the surroundings. He seemed to remember them, having traveled all over this world in his search for the maidens so long ago.

"There should be a cave out that way. But it's a good little distance and I'm not entirely sure it won't be free of monsters. There's also the bridge that way and it's safe, but it's a lot farther. What do you guys think? I personally would take the bridge. It's farther, but I think we can make it if we're quiet about it."

"Whichever way you think best is the one I'll follow." Said Coral, beginning to get her bearings straight.

"If sneaking is what we have to do, you've found the perfect guide. I do it for a living you might say. The bridge sounds doable, I'd say. But you know best, Hero of Time."

"Okay, now we have a problem. Which way did they go?" Asked Jack, losing the tracks.

"We'll have to think about this logically. From what I know, there is a cave that way and a bridge that way. The cave is closer, and probably safer. But then the bridge leads to a house that I know for a fact is safe. This might be harder than I thought."

"Well, they don't have weapons, so we should look at it from that point of view."

"In that case, I think Link would have gone with the cave. It's a shorter distance and probably less likely to have monsters running around."

Jack and Zelda both started down the road for the cave, wary of anything that moved. Jack noticed immediately that, like the game he had played so long ago, even the trees looked like they were alive and had faces to back it up. He'd always wondered if each tree had been a person who had ended up in the dark world and been transformed. It seemed a ridiculous notion though, as the sheer amount of people needed to make even a decent sized forest would be staggering.

"Uh oh, looks like we've got a friend." Said Zelda suddenly, pointing up the road.

What Jack saw was far more grotesque then even Miyamoto might have imagined. It appeared to be one of the hopping creatures that had always been a hassle to Jack when he had played Link to the Past. The thing looked like a moldy sack, covered in glistening slime. Four rope like appendages extended from the top of it and waved around randomly. It had no legs, eyes, or any other features. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect from it, but he knew that fighting it with his limited expertise would be an extremely bad idea.

"Um, I don't think we should engage that thing."

"Why not, looks pretty fragile."

"You guys taught me a lot about the bestiary of Hyrule, but I don't think Link ever mentioned the creatures that live here. From what I know from my dimension, that thing is both extremely strong, and obnoxiously intelligent. If it senses us, it's going to follow us until it kills us."

"Do you think we can get around it?"

"Nope, doesn't look like it. I don't know how they sense things, but they have a very large range. I don't think Link went this way if that thing has been sitting on the road for longer than half an hour."

"I sure hope your right, let's head for the bridge and pray we don't run into another one of those."

"Damn, I know there was a bridge this way, but I don't remember it being this far." Link said to himself.

Link popped out from the bush again and looked around. All he could see was the road ahead and the occasional tree. Of course, it didn't help that he couldn't stand for fear of being spotted by the evil denizens which he suspected were lurking about.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Coral for the third time.

"No, we've got to go a little further."

"I'm really beginning to suspect that you have no idea where you're going." Piped up Kitan from a neighboring bush

"Look, it was your idea to go bush hopping. I have no idea if we're even traveling in the right direction."

"Shh. I thought I heard something coming. Get down."

Coral peered anxiously through the branches, trying to see what it was that was traveling up the road. It sounded like footsteps, but she figured that it could really be anything. She was just about to turn to Link and ask him if he could see anything when something came down on her shoulder. She turned very slowly and came face to face with a large spider. She screamed and flew out of the bush, brushing herself madly. The spider landed back in the bush and then crawled on. Jack and Zelda, at first scared witless by the sudden action, immediately broke into hearty laughter at Coral's antics. Link and Kitan stood up, shocked to see the two.

"Zelda! What are you doing here? Why did you follow, this is too dangerous for you."

"Well, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for my safety, I don't expect you'd get very far without your weapons, and besides, Jack couldn't have come through on his own."

"You brought Jack too? What the hell are you thinking? He'd never survive out here. This place is insane, and full of stuff I never taught him about."

"You know, I'm not totally stupid. I can get around just fine. I know about this place." Quipped Jack, looking around.

"Here, you'll be wanting this." Said Zelda crossly, throwing Link's sword at him.

Zelda distributed the remaining weapons to their owners.

"I trust you Kitan. We're all in this together, and I don't much care one way or the other what you do. But if you try to betray us again, I will lock you in a crystal and leave you here. I have no qualms about that. And Coral, please be more cautious about doing things like that. We're here now, and we've got to survive. There can't be any mistakes, or who knows what might become of us."

"Whew, don't piss of the lady Link; I'd hate to have her around on a really bad day." Joked Kitan, taking his daggers cautiously.


End file.
